Guy Crush
by PunyBrainer
Summary: med!au AkaKuro No angst. Nothing serious. Just fluff and fun. Slice of life-ish. Snippets of Kuroko's days during his clinical placement as a student nurse.
1. Chapter 1

**med!au AkaKuro**

 **No angst. Nothing serious. Just fluff and fun. Slice of life-ish. Snippets of Kuroko's days during his clinical placement as a student nurse.**

* * *

Finally, the last weekday of the week! Kuroko's managed to survive two weeks of his first clinical placement ever. Just one more week to go and he'll be free of all these pressures. He just hopes he doesn't do anything stupid and fail this. There's a lot of money and time to go wasted.

He should list all of the stupid things he's done during placement so far, write them down and hopefully learn from it and improve his skills. Let's see...

...

Never mind. They're so stupid it's embarrassing to write them down. He'll keep them in his head. That way, no one will ever know he's done them. He'll just end the day and be productive tomorrow. All those running around the ward, tending to his patients and surviving the pressure to be sociable, really tires him out.

Kuroko looks at his phone and sees 23:08 on the screen. He's been lying on his bed, turning from side to side, trying to find a comfortable position, for at least two hours. He wants to sleep and he _can't_ and it's _very frustrating_ , to put it mildly.

Too much dopamine in his brain to sleep. He needs to get his excitement out of the way of catching up on some rest.

... No. The only way for his excitement to die down is to share it (or for his desire to come true, but he can forget about it; it's impossible) and it could be troublesome.

 **`v'**

 _ **To: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Fri, 17/07/15, 23:55**_

 _Have you ever had a guy crush?_

 **`v'**

 _ **From: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Fri, 17/07/15, 23:59**_

 _wtf, tetsu?! why r u still awake nway?_

 _n no._

 _N._

 _O._

'Denial?' he thinks.

 **`v'**

 _ **To: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:10**_

 _I see._

 _Have I told you about this doctor in my ward?_

 _I think he's a mix of cool, cute, handsome and pretty._

 **`v'**

 _ **From: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:12**_

 _omg... dont tell me your crushing on this dude_

 _ ** **`v'****_

 _ **To: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:17**_

 _Want to see his photo?_

 **`v'**

 _ **From: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:18**_

 _this is getting weirder... but sure. y not_

 **`v'**

 _ **To: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:31**_

 _attached: 1 file - aab3njkj67nnl03_

 **`v'**

 _ **From: Kise-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:33**_

 _-From:Aominecchi_

 _-Sat 18/07/15, 00:32_

 _-re:attached: 1 file - aab3njkj67nnl03_

 _-tetsu's opened a new door. tetsu thinks tis dudes cool cute handsom n prety_

 _KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII!WHAT IS THIS DOOR AOMINECCHI'S TALKING ABOUT?!_

 _Σ(_ _д_ _;)_

 _ANDWHOSTHISEVILLOOKINGPERSON?!_ (╬ ಠ益ಠ)

 **`v'**

 _ **From: Kise-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:34**_

 _WHOCOULDBEMORECOOLCUTEHANDSOMEANDPRETTYTHANME?!_

 _ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME KUROKOCCHIII... Σ(_ _д_ _;) (´_ _；_ _ω_ _；_ _`)_ _（ つ_ _Д_ _）_ （ ´,_ゝ`)

 **`v'**

 _ **To: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:38**_

 _I hate you._

 **`v'**

 _ **To: Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Sat, 18/07/15, 00:40**_

 _At least don't tell Momoi-san._

 **`v'**

Well, that wasn't so bad. The excitement is still there, but at least it's under control now.

On the down side, he'll never hear the end of Kise-kun's wailing. It could be the most annoying sound in the world. Potentially in the whole universe. He should've never given in to temptation to share his overflowing feelings towards this one handsome, cool... cute... sexy *cough* guy whom he doesn't even know anything about. Now he has to block Kise-kun's number and avoid meeting him at all cost until he's not annoying anymore.

Which is probably forever.

On the bright side— he'd like to lift praises to every god that ever existed—Aomine-kun didn't start a litany of praises for female breasts, how they're the most beautiful thing in the world and whatnot, to try to convince him to step back from this 'newly opened door'.

Aomine-kun didn't ask about his guy crush any further and he's happy they're still friends.

 **`v'**

Kuroko decides he's not so happy after all.

He still needs to talk about his crush. He's not satisfied yet.

But, he can probably sleep now. That's good.

 **`v'**

Kuroko takes a brief (brief only!) look on the doctor's photo that he secretly took just this morning before he goes to sleep.

* * *

Kuroko gives in to temptation again during breakfast and tells Kagami-kun about his guy crush. As expected of someone who's lived in a Western country, he doesn't even seem fazed the slightest bit.

Though, Kuroko has to brace himself through his speech on how cute appearance doesn't guarantee inner beauty blah blah blah yada yada yada.

As if he didn't already know that.

He thinks Kagami-kun's taking this crush business a tad bit too seriously. It's just a crush, for god's sake. He's never even talked to him (unless 'Excuse me, can I borrow your stethoscope? Won't take long.'

'Yes.'

'Thank you.' counts as talking... Does it count?). And probably will never have the chance to.

Now he's too depressed to do his writing assignment.

 **`v'**

This torture (a.k.a. writing assignment) is due tomorrow noon (he only has 26 hours left) so he _has_ to do it...

 **`v'**

Maybe a trip to Maji Burger beforehand. He has to stock up on vanilla milkshake to get him through this torture.

 **`v'**

Kuroko supposes the person who first came up with the phrase 'Love is blind' hit it right on the nail. He thinks the doctor is very, very... very attractive (the redhead's cool, cute, handsome and pretty all at the same time, for god's sake!). But Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Kagami-kun said he's just average...

Then again, Aomine-kun's only interested in girls (or big breasts without anything dangling between the legs, to be more accurate). And Kagami-kun thinks Aomine-kun is the man of the man (he doesn't say it, but Kuroko knows. He just knows.). Forget Kise-kun. He thinks Kuroko is "the cutest thing ever (●´∀｀●)".

They must be the blind ones.

* * *

Avoiding Kise-kun proves to be difficult. He's... _everywhere_. He can't explain it, but that guy is just all over the place. He's sitting in his kitchen chatting with his parents even before Kuroko wakes up. That's just one example.

'I still have to finish this assignment, which is due at midnight' doesn't work on Kise-kun.

"Kurokocchi doesn't sleep until it's all done and out of the way! That's why you always get lots of vanilla shake the day before the due date! Besides, your assignment's due this noon, right?" is the reply he gets from the blonde.

How does he even know all that? This is very alarming. He may need to get a restraining order for stalking.

 **`v'**

He goes (gets dragged) to this new mall in Shibuya with Kise-kun and sees a coat on a mannequin on the front display of Zara.

That coat would look good on the redhead doctor.

Classy meets classy.

He would look good in anything. He bets he could wear Kuroko's polo shirts and make them look fashionable.

 **`v'**

Why doesn't his low presence work on Kise-kun anymore? He's been trying to lose Kise-kun in the crowds, but the blonde never fails to spot him again.

He wants to go home...

 **`v'**

Kuroko happily slurps on his vanilla shake (Kise-kun's treat) while watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier (also Kise-kun's treat). Great movie. Though Captain America's costume is very distracting. Because 'that would look good on him...' another sip of vanilla goodness. 'I think the doctor could pull it off better than the actor.'

Another sip of vanilla shake.

... _Love is blind, indeed_ , he thinks and nods like a sage.

* * *

Kuroko never rejoices for Monday before this. Ever. But this is the last week of his placement and the last week he'll have the chance to see his guy crush.

 _Ah, he's got his stethoscope around his neck today._

He's cool as always... That beige shirt and black pants suit him perfectly.

Since when he knows what beige is? Or notices what other people wear? (Liking someone really does you wonder).

 **`v'**

How did he come to like _-like_ the redhead doctor again?

Pretty sure he didn't even notice the doctor's existence until somewhere around last week... Weird. How does a crush even work?

He remembers reading something about 'attraction to physical look is just lust and we only fall in love with what's on the inside' or something along the line. Maybe his crush on the doctor is just lust.

It's still gay though.

Actually, it sounds even gayer than saying he's got a guy crush.

 **`v'**

Is he gay now? Is he bi...?

He still doesn't see other guys in _that_ way though. Just the doctor.

Does this still make him gay?

This may be the most difficult question he's ever encountered in his whole life. What was he thinking again that led to this... self-discovery?

 **`v'**

Is the doctor even interested in men? He may have to google 'how to tell if a guy is gay' to answer this ultimate question.

 **`v'**

"You look tired. Might want to get some caffeine in your system."

Kuroko stops whatever he's doing with the blood pressure cuffs and stares at the source of that heavenly voice and cocks his head at the random statement from his crush. The redhead doctor goes away before he finds his voice to reply.

Talk about wasted opportunity...

He may need extra large vanilla shake to comfort himself.

 **`v'**

When he gets home (after a quick detour to Maji Burger, of course), Kuroko googles 'have you ever had a crush on a guy' and 'have you ever had a crush on a straight guy' and whatever variations of the question offered up by the Google itself. He gets mostly discouraging results or overly-optimistic advices.

He'll just go to bed now. The internet isn't to be trusted anyway.

 **`v'**

He's going through a thread about who's the sexiest actor and he's amazed at how these women can be so ferocious when it comes to defending their favourite (sexy) actors. He opens up the links that leads to the best photos of the actors that these women could find. And read some more of the arguments.

He just thinks his redhead doctor looks better than all these actors.

Time for bed.

 **`v'**

He googles 'love songs for gays' and finds two new songs to add to his mp3 player.

Little Big Town's Girl Crush, he can somehow relate to the song. Though he hopes the doctor doesn't have anyone he should be jealous of like the singer's crush does.

 **`v'**

He didn't think girls/women could be so crash as to talk about... penises. Sexy actors' penises. Favourite porn stars' penises (some even attached a picture or two). Their boyfriends/husbands' peni-

He really should get off the internet now and go to sleep. Too much penis to last him a lifetime. He's not even gay. Or bi.

 _I wonder what his penis look lik-Please stop, stupid brain..._

* * *

Kuroko decides that he's gay only for the doctor. Otherwise, he's fully straight.

Yes, that sounds about right. He's gay for the redhead doctor. The redhead doctor makes him gay. If they ever get together, he will be in a gay relationship. And then he'll have to do 'coming out of the closet' thing. He'll be doing it with the doctor, together. Everyone'll have to accept them. And he'll live happily ever after with the doctor... Maybe adopt a child. Or get a surrogate mother.

 _That sounds like a good life_. He decides that the heart race and warmth feel good.

 **`v'**

\- Three eye contacts with the doctor today.

\- Still no words exchanged.

\- Still doesn't know his name, only that he's with gastroenterology (found out by chance when his buddy nurse told him 'we need to page gastro about bed 3.2.' and the redhead came up and his heart flipped).

\- Using google as a gay radar is useless. They're all generic stuff and can't be applied unless they are on talking term.

 **`v'**

He watches a buzzfeed video (shoved in his face by none other than Kise-kun who claims that they make awesome videos) and discover a new word.

 _Mellifluous._

(adj) a sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear.

He thinks that describes the doctor's voice perfectly. He supposes these videos on Youtube could be fun.

* * *

Grey Wednesday. Gloomy Wednesday...

The doctor isn't anywhere to be seen today. Not even the tip of his nose.. or the back of his head (which looks soft to the touch)... or his sexy back... very sexy back- _please, just focus on your current tasks, me_.

 **`v'**

His buddy nurse of the day is very busy, which makes him run around with her too. It's fun and effective enough to get the absent doctor out of his mind for the rest of his shift.

 **`v'**

Is he sick? No, no. He looks like a responsible doctor who keeps very good care of his health.

Kuroko feels like a bomb has been dropped right on his heart when the next thought comes up. _'Is he on vacation with his girl/boyfriend?'_

Maybe he's sick after all... He sighs.

* * *

Second last day of his placement. He comes into his shift with a lot of hope for the redhead doctor to be there. And he gets off his shift feeling happy and grateful.

He still didn't get to talk to the doctor, but at least that white shirt that lined his supple and lean back muscle gave him something to think about until he sees him again tomorrow.

 **`v'**

He falls asleep to Darren Hayes' So Beautiful.

* * *

Last day of last week of his clinical placement. He didn't know time could fly really fast.

And he still doesn't know the doctor's name.

Kuroko decides having a crush may be the most useless thing that could ever happen to someone. Kuroko can't even focus 100% on reflecting and improving his skills as a student nurse.

Though it may not be so useless if he actually does something to make something happen with the doctor... No, never mind. He doubts anything would happen.

Alright, he's just scared. And intimidated (that doctor's got some serious alpha aura going on about him).

Let's just focus on taking this nice old lady's vital signs and ensure she's all good and comfortable...

"Excuse me, do you have a dressing tape?"

Kuroko stills and just stares at the redhead who's apparently in the room as well (must be behind those curtains with another patient...) for a few seconds before he gets his brain to work again. "Pardon?"

"A tape?"

He can feel the tips of his ears raising in temperature. A jumble of thoughts fills his head. What tape? Why is he asking him- yes, he's really handsome up close... Ooh, that tape. I don't have it... Why don't I have it?

"Sorry, I don't have it."

"I see. Thanks." And the doctor's gone before Kuroko can say anything else.

His last day in the hospital is over and he still hasn't made acquaintances with the doctor. He may never see him ever again. Or finds out his name (asking one of the nurses might be suspicious).

This is very depressing. He may need two extra large vanilla shake to sustain his life beyond tonight.

 **`v'**

Kuroko sighs as he packs his belongings. He puts on his coat as he makes his way to the elevator and carelessly wraps his scarf around his sensitive neck when he feels the end of his scarf hit something.

Or someone...

"Ouch, never thought a scarf could do so much damage to one's nose." That majestic voice...

Kuroko spins around at a speed he didn't know he's capable of. His eyes may widen abnormally. He just hopes the doctor doesn't think he's an idiot, especially after that tape incident earlier.

"I apologize...um..."

"Akashi," says the doctor. "Akashi Seijuurou. And you are Kuroko Tetsuya, yes?"

Kuroko thinks he can die happy. His crush knows his name! And he finally knows his crush's name! He feels like he's so high up in the ninth cloud that he can unblock Kise-kun's number and text him an apology for blocking his number. He may even add in one of those obnoxious emoticons that the blonde always uses.

"Yes... I apologize for my... scarf, Akashi-sensei."

"Please, just Akashi will do. Better yet, just call me Seijuurou." Kuroko can't help but goes into a trance. That voice plus that smile on that face just... no word can describe what he's feeling right now. "Your last day?"

He tries his best to pull himself out of the trance to form a reply. Though he's now overwhelmed by happiness from both actually having a conversation with his crush and the realization that he survived his first clinical placement. A smile involuntarily creeps onto his face. "Yes!"

"That's great. You've done really well." Akashi-san's smile looks even brighter as he ruffles his hair, gently like he's a kid... which is better than nothing, he reckons.

"Thank you, Akashi-san," is the only thing he can get out of his mouth. He's too overwhelmed by feelings at the moment. The pair stand in silence as they wait for the elevator to come.

This is fine. It's good enough. He knows his crush's name and gets a compliment (and a pat to his head... his hand felt really good...). It's a good memory, so yeah... this is fine.

The elevator comes soon after and brings the both of them to the ground level. Kuroko feels something heavy in his chest as he walks out of the elevator towards the exit. He doesn't really want to end it yet. Though stressing, he wishes he could extend his placement and maybe get to know the doctor now that they know each other's name.

Each step is heavier than the last until he finally decides to steel himself and turns around to face the redhead who looks mildly surprised by his sudden movement but regains his composure back just as quick.

"I think I'll take up on your advice to get myself some caffeine," he starts nervously before bracing himself again. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Kuroko thinks he's embarrassed himself to the point of no return when the redhead just raise his eyebrow (perfect line, perfect angle...- focus!). But he's proven wrong as his lips curve into a very, very perfect smile.

"Sure." He's never felt this happy and relieved in his entire life, especially when Akashi-san snakes his arm around his waist. "Have you finally caught on to my advances? ...-never mind," the redhead says when he just cocks his head in confusion. Well, all's well that ends well.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this one. Just let me know if there's anything amiss because it's already late at night/morning and I can't be bothered to double check and I just want to get this one out of my head so I can sleep in peace... Cheers!**

 **PS: sorry I just realized there's not even a kiss... I disappoint even myself. But I have no energy to write any more. Sorry again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if this is even close to what you expect, buuut Akashi's POV as requested. Sorry it's really short tho :s**

* * *

 **How he becomes aware of the existence of Kuroko Tetsuya:**

Akashi's doing a bedside patient review when he hears a scream from behind the curtain. Has the patient developed neurosis from the boredom of hospital stay?

He's really tempted to just ignore the ruckus and let one of the nurses to take care of it. Alas, he's a true health care professional. Not one of those arrogant, money-grubbing doctors who think they're above doing menial tasks.

The redhead doctor promptly excuses himself and promises that he'll be right back after making sure the other patient is alright.

What's he expecting to find? Hysteric patient trying to get attention (that one's already famous among the nurses for his bad attitude). Or surgical wound re-opened, accidentally or not.

What he's not expecting to find? A young man with a boyish face and baby blue hair trying to introduce himself and assure the patient that he's a student nurse and a live one.

Apparently, the young man has a weak presence and the patient mistook him for a ghost.

What an amusing fella.

* * *

 **How he becomes interested in Kuroko Tetsuya:**

He's taking a patient's blood behind the closed curtains when he hears a scream yet again. Though this time the scream isn't followed by frantic obscenities and/or chanting. Instead, there's laughing and warm and friendly conversation.

It's about time these people get used to the student nurse's unique trait. And he's sure that one time the student was paired with Kazunari helped greatly as well. The patients trust everything and everyone the cheerful (loud and obnoxious, more like) nurse trusts.

It's all flowers and bunnies and sprinkles to his ears from the other side of the curtain until an angry shout kills them all.

"Don't just stand there and chat all day!," says the angry voice. He knows this nurse. Grumpy old maid tired of her boring, lonely life. No one likes her much. Or at all.

Poor guy for getting the old hag of the ward as his mentor of the day. It's going to be a long, long day for him.

"We still have mountains of work waiting to be done, you useless boy! We're not here to keep these people company!" Akashi raises his eyebrow. How is she not fired and stripped of her nursing credential yet? And the poor young nurse must be soiling his pants right now.

His mind's in the middle of listing ways to confront the head nurse when he hears a... not angry, just... cold and calm voice. Is that the student nurse's?

"On the contrary," the student starts. "Making sure 'these people' is comfortable and respected _is_ our job." Well, he stands corrected because the young man is far from being meek and timid.

"I apologize for being rude," Akashi hears him say and excuse himself to the patient before the firm, quiet steps come. He can only imagine the look on the old hag's face.

He looks at the patient he's attending to and gives her a soft, assuring pat on her arm. "Guess that student nurse will protect you from that grumpy nurse today." She seems to relax and gives him a soft laugh. A nice old lady, this one.

He should really do something about that nurse... after he's done being impressed with the student nurse. The student nurse has dignity.

And he likes dignity in a person.

* * *

 **How the cupid finally strikes his heart with their arrow** ( _cupid? Really, Seijuurou, really? What have the student nurse turned him into..._ ) **:**

Akashi takes a mental note to make sure Shintarou never forgets/loses his lucky items.

His green haired colleague lost his lucky item of the day to an angry patient this morning. Apparently, Shintarou forced the patient to wake up for daily review and the patient grabbed his raccoon statue tucked-not-so-safely in his coat pocket (obnoxiously customized to stretch to accommodate the size of his lucky items) and hurled it across the room.

He really needs to talk to his colleague about his obsession with precision (time only; let's keep his skill precision because it's the one redeeming thing about that weird colleague of his).

Shintarou's pace has been messed up ever since. He's been losing his things. He even somehow managed to lose his stethoscope and had to borrow Akashi's. And lost it.

So now he's left stethoscope-less when he needs it most. Fortunately, the student nurse always has his own stethoscope around his neck.

"Excuse me, may I borrow your stethoscope? I won't take too long."

The student nurse seems taken aback by his sudden request and takes a while to answer. A short and clear yes is the only reply he gets. And a smile that forces him to suck in a breath.

A cute, no, adorable smile... no... Beautiful? Angelic?

Maybe all of the above. But he can't pretend his heart didn't just skip a beat and another when he thanks the student and he smiles again.

* * *

He supposes he should start by making his existence known to the student nurse.

* * *

 **And we know it's super effective. Sorry still no kiss.  
**


End file.
